Metalocalypse Love Story
by MysteryMoe
Summary: The members of a female Death Metal band, the five nieces of Charles, Dethklok's Manager, move into Moardhouse. They show up unannounced, what do the members of Dethklok have to say about this new drastic change? Chicks can't be brutal!


It wasn't just a normal day for the manager of Dethklok, Charles. Like any other day, he would be in his office or having a meeting with his band. Today however, his five nieces were coming to visit him, and he had told them the location of _Dethkloks_ home. Dethklok had noticed that their manager was being out of the ordinary today. Nathan was sitting in his chair reading, Toki was playing his video games, Pickles was drinking his beer, Skwisgaar was messing with his guitar, and Murderface was in his room. It was Nathan who first spoke up.

"Why are you cleaning up everything? The place looks just fine." Charles explained,

"Well you see boys, my nieces are coming over here for a visit."

"You have nieces?" Murderface said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere.

"Yes, I do."

"Hows manys?" Skwisgaar asked.

"Five."Charlies replied.

"They also have a band, just like you guys, but you haven't heard of them, they're an underground band." Just then motorcycles could be heard, roaring, one after another. Just then the door got knocked down.

-the Nieces POV-"Nicole, do you really think you should be driving with how many drinks you've had?" Winter asked.

"Betch, you cants tells me what's I cans'ts doo." Came Nicole's reply. Her voice was slurred from all the beer she had consumed, and the bottle she had in her hand.

"Eh, she can geta hangover tomorrow, and still wont learn her lesson, you should know her by now, at least were going to Charles house, he'll know what to do with her", another one, Patricha stated.

"I could care less, at least he's letting us crash here." Sophia stated. The other one, Taryn just shook her head. Once they arrived at the address that their uncle had given them. Tayrn went up to the door and kicked it open. In stepped Nicole, with her beer in her hand shifting while she was walking stepping one foot over the other, crossways.

"UNCLE CHARLIE!" She yelled in a fake British accent. She wrapped one arm around his shoulder the other holding the beer in her hand.

"Charlie, hows ares yousss?" She asked slurring her words. Her breathe smelled of alcohol. You heard the other girls snickering in the back. Charles looked back at his nieces.

"Oh, hello girls, come on in, I want you to meet some people." He offered, The girls looked at each other shrugged their shoulders and walked forward.

"Boys, I'd like you to meet my nieces, Winter, Sophia, Patricha, Tayrn, and Nicole is the one hanging on me." The band was speechless, standing before them where five beautiful women.

"How olds ares yous girls?" Skwisgaar asked. Charles glared at him.

"Skwisgaar its rude to ask a lady her age."

"Its ok Uncle Charles." Taryn said.

"Were all 19" Winter said bluntly.

"Wait your ALL nineteen?" Pickles asked in his Wisconsin accent.

"Well, were half sisters." Sophia said rubbing the back of her head. Patricha sighed, seeing the look on their confused faces.

"That means we have the same dad, but different moms." She tried to explain, once again the boys looked like they didn't get it. Nicole spoke up,

"It means our dad fucked five different woman at the same time, and got all of them pregnant." She explained, her voice still slurred at bit. Then the guys nodded like they finally understood.

"So Charles, where we stayin?" Patricha asked.

"Wait, you said that they were coming over, you didn't stay that they could stay here." Murderface objected. Pickles elbowed him

"Murderface, they're hot we can let them say."

"Well, since Nicole is totally shitfaced, and Charles is our uncle, I guess we're saying weather you like it or not." Winter pointed of part one (:ok here's the best description i can give you of the girlsNicole:Nicole is pretty much stupid. Yeah she likes to read, and has reading glasses, but she is addicted to beer and is always wasted. Her sisters make fun of her because she's done some crazy things since they were raised is pretty much the same size as Nathan, she's got a pin up models figure, but she is violent when it comes down to it. She has black hair with electric blue motorcycle is blue with black flames going down, on the back of the Motorcycle is a picture of a skull with flying wings, the skull is sticking out its tongue, its their bands trademark. She's the lead singer in the band.[She likes Nathan :P]Patricha:Patricha is shorter than Nicole, she's about as tall as Pickels, maybe an inch shorter, she's got red hair with blonde highlights. Its a little curly at the ends, but nothing a flat iron won't fix. She drinks, but not as much as Nicole, although they get in sisterly arguments a lot, she still cares for her sisters. She just wished they were all more laid back. Her motorcycle is lime green, really really bright lime green. It has black hearts with red arrows striking through it on the front back and sides, the hearts have red blood dripping from them. She's the drummer in the band[She likes Pickels :P]Sophia:Sophia is pretty weird, she's the lead guitarist in the band, honestly she couldn't give a damn about what anyone thinks. Almost everything that her world revolves around is sex, drugs, and having fun. She has blonde hair, its layered, the bottom layer is hot pink, also cherry red is the color of her side Motorcycle is red, with a black rose in the back and a black lilly in the front.[She likes Skwisgaar :P]Tayrn:Tayrn is a goof ball, she is the rhythm guitarist in the band, she has a thing for brown long haired guys, she loves European decendants. If they moved from the actual country and had the accent she would love them even more. She is in LOVE with videogames. Any game you throw at her and she can beat it in less than five minutes, ten at the most. She has Candy pink and Candy blue hair, it's naturally straight. Her motorcycle is a vibrant yellow color and has the word "Gibson" on the side in cursive, in honor of her favorite guitar company.[She likes Toki :P]Winter:ahh Winter is a special one. She is the bassist guitarist of the band. She is the same size as Murderface. She has platinum blonde hair, which is layered with Purple tips and the top and bottom layer is purple. She is usually out doing some random crap not bothering anybody. She is EXTREMELY random. Her motorcycle is black and on the side it has a blue design of the Zodiac sign Cancer.[She likes Murderface :P]~end~


End file.
